A Bitter Loves Sweet Revenge
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: Harry has to go away for a while, leaving Ginny behind. Ginny is alone and still emotionally damaged after the war. But what happens when she finds comfort in someone else? What happens when this comfort blossoms into a sudden romance? And what happens when Harry returns to the girl who once loved him? Not exactly by canon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, I know its been a long time since I've been writing but I lost my idea note book so therefore I haven't been able to finish one of my other stories so I decide I would work on this one for now until the book is found as I now roughly where it is. As for now, please enjoy this story. I will try to update asap for you guys as I think you all deserve iot after waiting for my other story. This Ideas been swimming in my little brain for a while so I am glad to finally get it out. I apologise for spelling and grammar as they are not my strong point but I am taking extra english at school to help me with that. I am not JK Rowling and therefore I do not own any of this and I am making no money from this as you know. Please read and review or message me with your thoughts. It gives me a great buzz to see what you guys think. Thank you for taking your time to read this, now I shall start the story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was late one Friday night. The 31st of July to be exact. It was Harry's birthday so the Weasley's and himself, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new Minister of Magic) had been out for a couple of drinks, or two bottles of Firewhiskey in Ron and Georges case, in The Three Broomsticks pub, down in Hogsmede village. Arthur had clubbed together with all of the other Weasley's, including Charlie who was on a break back home from Romania, to pay for it all, leaving Harry to feel extremely greatful and rather embarassed. There was even a very cheesey little Kareoke at the end of the celebrations when everyone had been completely and utterly pickled. All in all, it had been a great and funny night for everyone. The man of the evening himself was now on his way back to his London flat in which he lived with his now long term girlfriend, Ginny. They had been living there since the end of the war which was now just over a year ago.

Slowly, they stumbled up the seemingly steep steps, supporting each other as they reached the front door. After fumbling with the keys for almost 5 minuets, Harry and Ginny finally entered their humble home to find that everything was exactly the way they had left it, despite Mollys fears of a bugular when she heard that they did not use a magical locking system.

"Would you like a coffee, love?" Ginny called from the kitchen, just off the side from where Harry was standing where he could hear that she had already begun to boil the kettle.

"Yeah thanks Gin, that'd be smashing," Harry replied, smiling as he spoke, images of the nights events flashed into his mind. Giving a silent chuckle as he remembered Ron's very drunken dance. Hanging up his jacket and flopping onto the couch, Harry turned on the television with the remote and began to relax after a rather eventful night.

Although they both were very much magical, Harry and Ginny prefered to live a rather more Muggle lifestyle. After all, they did live in Muggle London so this action deemed appropriate. Despite this, they always had their wand on them and they did spend quite alot of time in the wizarding world but they only used magic at home when they felt that they really needed to as they both agreed from mutual experience, that magic was almost always more trouble than it was worth.

A couple of moments later, Ginny returned to the room carrying too mugs of strong coffee and settled them down onto the mahogony coffee table. She was still wearing her little black dress and her fishnet tights which she had worn to the pub, although she had taken of her shiny stelleto's in the hallway and Harry was still wearing his checked shirt and smart jeans although he had taken his shoes off as soon as he stepped through the door as well, showing off the hole in his navy blue shocks which his large toe was poking out of.

Ginny cuddled up to Harry as he layed, sprawled out on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, watching one of his favourite television shows, Dr. Who, which he had recordered just before they left so that he could see it when they got back before he went to bed. Ginny, obviously coming from a magical family and still not quite yet used to the muggle culture, did not quite understand the concept of the show and all the aliens or creatures but she enjoyed watching it all the same as it meant she could spend a little extra time with her Harry.

Their flat wasn't very big but it wasnt exactly small either. They only had one large bedroom which had enough space for a double bed with side tables and a wardrobe as well as some extra space to walk around. They had a pearly white tiled bathroom across the hall from the bedroom which included a shower as well as a bath. The living room was the biggest and the main room of the flat containing a dinning table, couch, plasma television and a coffee tables along with some bookcases full with books and some muggle DvD's. They didnt have a fire place so no one could Floo in and out of their home but they could apperrate or rely on some muggle transport to get there which always seemed to fasinate Arthur no matter how many times his visited the couple. The kitchen was a fair size too with an american style fridge-freezer, wooden cabinate all around the edge with granite surfaces, a large black oven and an island in the center. And of course the whole place was full of their own little trinkets and treasures and such, giving the flat some character. It may not have looked like it was much to anyone else but to Harry and Ginny, it was home and home is where the heart is.

They had soon finsihed their coffees and they were nearing the end of the show when Ginny had started to feel her eyes grow heavier and heavier. After all, it had been a long day for them both, what with work and then out enjoying themselve with everyone. They deserved a rest.

"I'm going to bed now love, I'm shattered," She annouced as she stood up to stretch her arms and legs which had been cramped up on the couch.

"Alright Gin, I'll be in after the one 'o clock news, okay sweetheart" He leaned up and kissed her.

With that, Ginny left the room and changed into her silky pajama's which Hermione had bought her that christmas. She turned out the light and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly as soon as her head touched the pillow.

After watching the one o'clock news, see that there was nothing going on anywhere in the world that he should be concerned about, Harry got up off the couch, turned everything off and shut the curtains. As he was taking the mugs from earlier back into the kitchen he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, an evolope laying on the welcome mat infront of the door, underneath the lettter box. It was addressed to him with his name written in a swirly scrawl that was writen in silver ink upon the black envolope. Harry recognised it almost imedeately and, sensing that it must have been very important, pulled out his wand to levitate the empty coffee cups into the kitchen as he went to pick up the letter. He opened it carefully, removing the golden seal and unfolding the letter within which was also black with the same writing and ink. He scanned the piece of parchment in seconds before dropping it onto the side and running into the bedroom. He dashed towards the wardrobe and swung the door open. He reached up to the top to grab his travel bag and started to pull clothes out and stuffed them inside. The slight commotion must have stirred Ginny from her sleep as a few seconds after Harry's abrupt entery, she was sitting upright in their bed, rubbing her eyes and looking rather bewildered.

"Harry? What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow and turning on the lamp. She looked towards the alarm clock beside her to see that it was now two o'clock in the morning.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing!" Harry exclaimed in frustration as he hurried clothes into his bag.

"Not like that your not" Ginny raised her voice slightly, suprised that Harry had spoken to her in that way. She hopped out of bed and walked over where Harry was packing. She pulled out the once crumpled up clothes and folded them neatly, placing them back into the bag in a orderly fashion. While she did this, Harry stepped away and backed onto the end of the bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. Ginny almost imedeatley dropped the pair of black suit trousers she was folding and went to comfort him. She sat next to him, putting her hand in his and interlocking their fingers, squeezing his hand slightly.

"What is it Harry?" She asked gentley, her voice no bigger than a whisper.

"I recieved a letter from Kingsley. They've found a large, hidden recruitement of Death Eaters in North America. Theres hundreds of them apparently. Harry explained, Ginny gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes.

"B-but I thought you'd sorted them all? How could there be that many still around? I thought they were all in Azkaban?" A million more questions raced through Ginny's mind as she sat there in shock.

"So did I, love. Obviously these ones somehow managed to slip the radar. They've been hiding out in America. It's gunna take six months to a year to get rid of them all." Harry sighed, looking into her eyes.

"A YEAR!" Ginny cried, jumping to her feet, tears now streaming down her face.

"Yes, I know thats a long time sweetheart but it needs to be done. Someone has to go and sort them all out and all the top Auror's have been choosen. I can't get out of it love, I'm sorry. But I'll be back before you know it." Harry's voice was gentle and reassuring ,"I leave in the morning." He sighed. This was enough to send Ginny over the edge into a full breakdown of uncontrollable tears. Harry instantly got to his feet to comfort her. He craddled her in his arms, wrapping her in his warm embrace while shushing her and kissing her watermelon sented, aubern hair. There was a few moments of silence as he let her cry into his chest.

"Just promise me you'll be safe," Ginny mumbled, still no louder than a whisper, into his now tear stained shirt. Harry pulled back to look at her. His emmerald eyes looking deep into her chocolate as he wiped a stray tear which was falling from her rosey cheek.

"I promise." He said. Then he kissed her softly on the lips. It was only a small kiss but right now, it meant everything to both of them. He tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled, "Now you get back to bed, I'll finish packing."

"Okay," She sighed kissing him once more ," I love you Harry."

"I love you too Gin." He whispered to her as she got back into the bed, pulling the covers over her and turning out the light while Harry continued to pack his belonging into his tired travel bag which he always took with him on long missions. He squashed everything down and just when he thought he'd finished, he took the picture of Ginny and himself of his night stand and placed it ontop of everything and then he finally zipped up his bag.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight streaming through the curtains and small birds chirping a tune outside the window. She rolled over to see is Harry was awake yet, only to find that his side of the bed was completely empty. Confused and beginning to panic, Ginny bolted upright in bed to notice that the travel bag had gone.

"Harry?" She called but there was no answer.

Really beginning to worry, Ginny leapt out of bed and threw on her dressing gown, rushing out of the bed room. She search the bathroom and kitchen but he was no where to be found. When she finally reached the living room, she notice there was a note pad and pen on the coffee table which was not there last night. She picked it up to read it, recongising Harry's scruffy handwriting.

_Gin,_

_Just remember that I love you more than anything on this planet and I shall keep my promise to you._

_lots of Love,_

_Harry x x x_

Ginny put the pad back onto the table and colapsed in a heap onto the couch.

Harry had already left.

And he never even said goodbye to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres the next chapter guys. Dont forget to review. I don't own anything as you know and I am sorry for any errors at all. You can message me with suggestions for stories if you wish which would be a big help as my creative juices just aint flowing. Hope you like it, enjoy._**

**__****_Chapter 2_**

It had been just over a week since Harry had left without a goodbye, leaving Ginny broken hearted and alone. Ginny had always hated it when Harry had to leave but he had always made sure that he had said goodbye to her first before he ever went anywhere, especially on a mission. Ginny was almost angery at him for having to leave so suddenly but she had always known that as soon as Harry had became an Auror, that his job and working hours would be unpredictable and that he would be away more often than he would be at home. Ginny knew that soon she would adjust and learn to accept it. Even so, Ginny's heart sank everytime at the thought of having to be apart from Harry for so long. Up to a year he had said. Twelve months. The last and only time she had been apart from him that long was during the war when Harry had been out searching to destroy Horcrouxes with Ron and Hermione and once again it was not his choice to leave. It was a terrifying and worrying time for Ginny as she romed a gloomy Hogwarts, awaiting his heroic return and she had hoped that she would never have to live through that pain ever again and neither would she wish that on her mortal enemy. But obviously she was wrong.

Believe it or not, Ginny hadn't had hardly any time to think about Harry, in fact, she hadn't had much time to think about anything at all other than Quiddich, what with work weighing her down. Ginny was the star player and head chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies, a Welsh Quiddich team who were now recently competing in the Quiddich world cup. Therefore, Ginny had had to work extra hard to train, ready for their second match against the Irish after a victorious win against the Russians the previous Thursday.

But it was now Sunday afternoon and, as always, Ginny was off to The Burrow for a marvelous Sunday Roast, prepared and cooked by Mrs Weasley. This had now been a weekly tradition for a very long time and everyone enjoyed getting together at the end of the week to spread news, share gossip and just catch up. Ginny especially loved to go when Harry was away as it meant she finally had some company after a lonely week. As soon as she had got home from early morning practise, Ginny got changed into a slim fitting, long sleeved, blue cotton t-shirt with matching pumps and skinny jeans before apperrating with a sudden snap to The Burrow.

She had popped straight into the crowded living room. It wasn't crowded with people as such, but instead, crowded with photograph and memories. She was early anyways so no one else would have arrived just yet. Her father was in the corner of the room, sitting in his large, stuffed and patchy arm-chair. He had a screwdriver in his hand. He seemed to be fiddling with yet another one of his muggle contraptions. He had been concentrating so hard that he did not even realise that bhis youngest child and only daughter had pop right infront of him.

"Hey Dad!" Ginny said sweetly and rather loudly so that Arthur would notice that she was there.

"Hey Gin, love" He replied, not looking up from what he was doing, "Your mothers in the kitchen."

"Thanks Dad," She chuckled, making her way into the kitchen were she had spent many hours helping in when she was younger, before leaving to study at Hogwarts.

As soon as she opened the wooden, swinging door, she was hit by a tremendous waft of her Mothers famous cooking.

"Hey Mum," Molly gave a little jump as Ginny wondered in.

"Oh Gin, It's only you, you gave me such a fright!" She said, clutching her chest and waving a tea-towel in front of her flushed face, causing a light breeze, "I didn't see you there."

"Well I only just walked in," Ginny replied sarcasticly.

"Less of your cheek, young lady!" Her Mother laughed, swatting Ginny with the towel.

After a moment of laughter, Mrs Weasley turned back to her vegtables as Ginny made herself a cup of tea.

"Harry away?" Molly inquired.

"Yeah, he's going to be gone for a while so I thought I'd come over and help, yanno, to try and keep my mind off it," Ginny gave a weak smile and sipped her tea, trying not to think about it.

"Well you can help me then," Molly smiled, chucking Ginny the tea-towel and they got to work preparing the dinner.

A couple of hours later, there was not just those three Weasleys anymore but instead a house full of them. Ginny and her mother were worked off their feet as everyone came piling through the front door. Ron and Hermione arrived first. Ron going off to see his Father, giving him some Muggle object that Hermione seemed happy to be rid of while she herself went into the kitchen to help Molly and Ginny.

Hermione and Ron had gotten married four months after the war and had been living together ever since, wanting to be together as soon as possible. It was a great suprise to them that everyone supported their disicion, even Molly who had jumped straight in to help with the wedding plans and organisation.

Not long after Ron and Hermione had arrived, Bill along with his heavily pregnant wife Fleur joined the group. They had gotten married during the war and were now expecting their first child, a baby girl, which they were planning to call Victore. They were soon followed by George and his fiancee, Angelina Johnson. They had been engaged not long after the war as their romance blosomed following Freds death although it was Fred who had dated her while still in school.

Charlie had returned to Romania the day after Harry's birthday bash and would there for not be able to make it but Percy was a different story. He had no longer wanted anything to do with his own family, tsking more time and passion into his job at the Ministry. He had a wife, Aubrey who was apperently expecting their first child but no one had spoken to him for months. Molly would break into sobs anytime his name was mentioned so the subject was avoided although both Harry and Ron would see him at the Ministry, crossing each other in hallway, never saying a word.

Soon enough, they were all round the table. tucking into their delicious meal. They'd even managed to pry Arthur away from the cuckoo clock he'd been tinkering with, long enough to eat. The meal was finished quickly, even though they all had 4th helpings. Everyone was bubbling with different conversations and it wasn't until they had all finished eating their dessert of strawberry trifle, did George notice the empty seat next to Ginny which was usually filled by Harry.

"Oi Gin, where's Harry?" He asked above the chaos and comotion of chitter-chatter, raising an eye inquizatively.

"Away on another mission," She replied.

"Already? He's only just gotten back from the last one?!" George said in disbelief.

"Did he get picked for that big mission? Yanno, the one in America?" Ron piped up, he too was an Auror and was usually away with Harry.

"Yep," Ginny nodded, everyone on the table was now listening to the conversation.

"Wow! Well Kingsely did say he was going to choose the best Aurors, wish I'd have been picked," Ron replied, slighly shocked.

"Why aren't you going? You are one of the top Aurors, you always work with Harry, how come you not out there?" Ginny asked Ron who had now flushed a very bright shade of glorious red.

"...um...I-I...um..." Ron stammered, clearly embarassed about what he was going to say.

"His arms been playing up, yanno, from the spliching accident. Kingsely said they couldn't afford to have a "weak one" on they're side," Hermione chipped in, causing Ron to look like a tamato with a bad sunburn.

"How long is he gone for?" Bill asked, obviously sensing that Ron wanted the attention diverted from his very red face.

"He said up to a year..." Ginny sighed, looking at her knees. There was a sudden, stunned silence which fell stiffly over them all they gaped at her, clearly shocked. Molly could see the tears welling in Ginny's eyes and once again the attention was diverted.

"Well it's getting late," Molly chortled, looking at her watch, "Off you all go."

Molly shoo'd them all out, kissing each red-head on the cheek before they floo'd back to their own homes. Ginny hugged her Father goodbye before bidding fairwell to her Mother.

"Goodbye love, you know we're always here if you need anything," She pecked Ginny on the cheek, "take care."

With that, Ginny apperrated out of The Burrow with a small pop and entered her London flat.

She cried herself to sleep on the couch that night, not wanting to sleep in their huge bed alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back. I know it's been a while but I was working on another story. I'm going to get cracking with the two I'm writing now so that I can just do some one-shots and also delve into some of my other favourite ships! I am sorry for long gaps between updates. I own nothing as you know and I am making no money, not that any of my work would anyway. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter** **3.**_

It was now late September and the chill winds of Autumn was slowly creeping up upon the wizarding world. Autumn had once been Ginny's favourite season. _Cuddle weather_ she called it. The murky skies had a strange beauty to them that she could not explain. The way the fiery colours leaves that matched her hair danced in the wind and the crisp crunching sound of them beneath her feet. The puddles from the pouring rain scattering the streets and the different umbrellas that almost everyone was holding creating a sea of multi-colour. The way everything glowed but it wasn't quite summer and how everything was cold but it was not quite winter. The air was always silent with the absence of bird calls and only the howling wind could be heard. Now, the season only brought Ginny dispare. Harry had been away for 2 months now and she had heard nothing from him although she hadn't really expected too, given how busy he must be. She remembered the times before he left and the Autumn came seeping in. How he held her through the blustery storms. How he would lend her his jacket in the cold air. How he held the umbrella as they danced in the falling rain. She missed that. She missed him. She wasn't used to him being away for so long, especially without contact, other than during the war. It was slowly tearing her apart. Ginny stayed in bed most days, watching the rain fall and clash against the window pain. She could feel herself slowly slipping into depression. She was falling fast and she couldn't stop herself even though she was frightened of hitting rock bottom. Her hair was mattered and her face was pale with huge, purple bags handing beneath her heavy eyelids. She wore an oversized jumper left by Harry and a pair of knee-high socks in an attempt to keep warm. She rarely ate and when she did, it was only very little, her weight starting to slip dangerously low. Her Mother sent an owl with soup almost every day, knowing how fast her little girl was falling but Ginny only seemed to ignore them. She hadn't been out in a long while. She hadn't seen any of her friends or family since she had left the Burrow just after Harry left, not being able to bring herself to go. The sadness was encasing her as a dark cloud of loneliness hung over her head. She was slipping away...

Until one day, Ginny had had enough. It was 9pm when she got dressed, not bothering to wash or even brush her hair but instead letting it hang losesly over her skinny shoulders. She pulled on some jeans with a knitted jumper before stepping into some fluffy ugg boots. She rushed into the kitchen and pulled open every cupboard franticly, pushing everything a side until she found what she was looking for. She grasped the bottle of Firewhisky she and Harry had been saving for Christmas, and shoved it under her jumper before grabbing her keys and rushing to the door not bothering to grab a mac or even an umbrella despite the raging storm outside. She fumbled with the keys and locked the door after slamming it shut, fairly sure that she had heard a photo frame bounce of the wall and smash on the carpet. She jumped down the steps two at a time, almost tripping on the last few. That's when she began to run. She ran as fast as she could with no sense of direction. The rain splashing against her cold skin, droplets landing in her dull, red hair. Thunder clashed in the background, lightening sparked in the sky splitting the grey clouds apart. And she kept running. Clasping the bottle tight to her under her jumper. Running and running. Without seeing, without knowing, without caring where she was going. Her boots soaked from the numerous puddles she had splashed through. Her eyes were clouded with tears both shed and unshed which were masked by the pouring rain. Soon the fogging in her eyes and the stitch in her chest became to much. She had found her way to The Leaky Cauldron where she collapsed onto the doorstep, sliding down the wall and hitting the ground with a splash. She could no longer hold back the tears that were now staining her flushed cheeks. Her breathing was heavy mixed with strangled sobs. Her eyes would surely be puffy and her face blotchy by now. She didn't realise how much Harry's absence would affect her. She felt as if they were at war again and he was so very fair away, not know if he was alive or dead. Her body shook at the memory of seeing his supposed dead body laying in Hagrids arms. She couldn't cope with that experience again and she wished she would never have to but he was so far away and she had heard nothing form him. It was as if Harry was her glue and without him close to her, her world would surely crash around her. She pulled the bottle out from under her jumper and prised it open, pressing the brim to her now blue, frozen lips. She had never really been a big fan of Firewhisky, not particularly liking the burning it left in your throat. Never the less, with dark thoughts enclosing her mind, she tipped the bottle letting the dark liquid flow down her throat, burning like a fire deep inside. She wanted to forget. Forget her loneliness. Forget the rain. Forget her sadness. Forget Harry. She just wanted to forget everything for a little while. Only a little while.

Soon enough, three quarters of the bottle was gone and it was about one in the morning. The rain was falling heavier than ever, puddles glistening in the moonlight which shone brightly through the dark clouds. Ginny still lay slumped next to the half open door, the roaring of the people still inside, having fun was seeping through the crack in the door. Many people had come and gone, not even giving Ginny a second glance as she lay broken in the shadows, people discarding her for a drunken fool. Her eyes stung with tears that had been shed. Her head was fuzzy with the buzz of alcohol. Her throat still burning with the remance of the Firewhisky making her voice hoarse. She could slowly feel her eye lids drooping and the darkness threatening to fall. That was when the door of the dark pub burst open, light spilling from the door way, shining into the shadow Ginny was sat. A tall, young man appeared in front of Ginny, his face clearly full of concern as he draped his cloak around the now wide awake girl. It was Draco Malfoy. His silvery blonde hair exactly the same as it had always been, swept to the side, his beautiful grey eyes looking over the shadow that was once the chirpy Ginevra Weasley he had know while at Hogwarts.

"Sweet Merlin Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed, pulling the cloak tightly around her. Her voice was to week to make even the smallest of sounds. Why was Draco trying to help her? Their families had been known for hating each other, even after the war. He had taunted her beyond belief in their school days so why was he suddenly concerned for her? Seeing how broken the young women was, she lifted her bridal style and held her close to him, his warmth spreading through her.

"Okay Ginny, I'm going to take you to mine and get you warm and make sure you're safe. Just hold on tight," Draco hurried as there was a familiar pulling at his navel signifying that they were apperating. Ginnys head was spinning but stopped just as soon as it had started, leaving her throw up at the sudden uncomfortable sensation. She was no longer in the dank, dirty streets of London but instead a quaint little apartment full of cushioned sofas, treasures and trinkets. She felt the soft fabric of one of the emerald sofas beneath her as Draco must have laid her down, waving his wand to wipe her sick from the carpet. The room was fairly dark, the walls were all painted white with the exception of a dark, black wall. The sofas were deep green with black cushions and the plush carpet was a medium shade of grey. The walls were littered with bookshelves and a widescreen TV was fixed onto the black wall above a crackling fire place. Glistening jewels lay in cases on the shelves, twinkling in the fire light. Draco left the room, saying something about fetching a blanket. That was all Ginny could remember...

* * *

Ginny awoke, feeling extremely disorientated, her head thumping as though someone was playing drum very close to her ear. Her throat burned lightly as she groaned, sitting up. A thick, silver throw was draped across her body which felt achy and stiff. She felt cold. Very cold. She started to shiver somewhat uncontrollably as an unknown hand pressed a goblet of potion to her lips, forcing her to drain it all. Everything she had felt just moments ago had vanished and she felt almost as right as rain. She looked to her left to see who had given her the potion. It was...Draco? Images of the night before flashed before her. The dark street. The Firewhisky. The rain. The tears. Harry... She remembered being picked up and placed gently onto a sofa shortly after throwing up. It had been Draco who had taken her in...Instincts kicking in, Ginny shot up almost falling back down, stumbling slightly, and addressed her savoir.

"Careful," Draco spoke. His voice was deep. His eyes shown with amusement.

"What do you think you are playing at?!" Ginny screeched. Irritated that it had been, out of all people, a Malfoy who had had to see her in such a state. But then again, she wouldn't have wanted a friend to see her in that way either...

"I guess I could ask you the same question," Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips as he was quite clearly still amused.

"It's none of you're business!" She shrieked, reaching into her pocket to grab her wand which seemed to be missing.

"I'd be more grateful if I were you Ginevra. I could of left you for basically dead in those streets but I took you into my home out of the goodness of my heart," Draco said calmly. Too calmly for Ginnys liking.

"Where's my wand? WHERE'S MY W-..." A thought suddenly hit Ginny, " Did you...did you just use my first name?"

"Yes, I did." Draco was still extra calm as Ginny stood heaving," I figured, since we are supposed to be adults now, that it would only make sense to use each others first names. Don't you agree?"

It was more a rhetorical question but Ginny replied anyway, "No I certainly do not! No where is my wand?!"

"Over there," Draco gestured to the matle piece where, sure enough, Ginny's wand lay, fully intact. Within seconds she picked it up and twirled round, pointing it straight at Draco's throat, giving him no time react.

"What do you want? Why did you help me?"

"Nothing. I want nothing. You needed help and I was happy to oblige," He was still calm although his breathe did quicken slightly and his eyes were now full of surprise as there was a wand pressed to his neck.

"Why though? You could have walked past? You could have left me, it's what I would have wanted!" Ginny was shouting now, her chest rising and falling rather fast, anger bubbling like rising lava inside her, threatening to spill.

"But that's not what you wanted is it Ginevra?" Draco stood up, making Ginny step backwards, her wand now pointed at his chest as he was so much taller than her while standing.

"Don't you dare call me th-" She was cut off as Draco carried on, his voice rising a few decibels.

"You were outside The Leaky Cauldron. One of, if not the most, famous Wizarding pubs in Britain. You knew that it would be full of people as it always is. You knew that you would be seen by someone. I couldn't just walk past in the state. You would have lowered the tone of the pub if that's possible," Draco smirked, at his own joke, " You were in no fit state to do anything and I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I did help you."

Ginny was lost for words as she fell back to the sofa where she had been laying and kept silent. After a rather awkward pause, Draco left the room and re-entered with too steaming cups of tea, handing one to Ginny who muttered a thanks and began to sip cautiously, burning her lips which had since regained colour. They remained silent still until Draco had drained his cup, Ginny's half empty, set it on the table and sat back in the sofa, eyeing her curiously.

"So, why were you there?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off her, his voice laced with curiousity and something that maybe sounded as though...he cared?

"Why do you care?" Ginny shot back, not daring to look at him and instead, staring into her cup.

"I don't. Just curious," Draco lied. In fact, during their last few years at Hogwarts, Draco had taken quite a liking for the youngest Weasley with her quick wand hand and exceeding good looks. They had become somewhat friends while Harry was taking no interest in Ginny. They had spoken in the library one evening and then the next day on the Quidditch pitch. Eventually they began to get on rather well. Until the war officially started, Harry was away looking for Horcruxes and Snape had taken over the school. They soon stopped talking to each other and mostly avoided each other. They avoided eye contact as much as they could aside from a few stray glances across the corridor. Then Ginny didn't go back to Hogwarts after Easter and Draco had gone back to stay at Malfoy Manor. If he was completely honest, her absence worried him although he was not quite sure why and he would never let anyone else know of this either, especially not her. He was pleased to see her back at the school, even in such dangerous times. He had walked over to her, to make sure she was alright and that's when it happened. Obviously assuming that Draco had been on the same side as his father still, she had shot several spells flying his way. She had, in fact, almost killed him. That was the last time they had talked and that wasn't exactly a happy memory. He had never told her how he was only on Voldemorts side to protect his mother and father. When he reached Hogwarts again, he was on the side fighting the evil, not the side for evil. But obviously she would never know. This had been the first time he had seen her since that night. She looked just as broken, if not more so, as she had done that night. The state of her was horrendous. He still cared. Of course he did. But he couldn't let it show. At least not yet.

"It's just...Oh it doesn't matter," Ginny huffed. Draco said nothing but even so, Ginny continued, "It's just that Harry's away. I'm guessing you heard that he's one of the top Aurors, he could even be head of office if he wanted to. Anyway, he's only been away for two months and everything's already falling apart."

"How long is he away for?" Draco inquired, sitting forward, perched on the edge of his seat and never taking his eyes off of Ginny.

"A year. Some more...Death Eaters needed rounding up," Ginny paused carefully, fearing that she might have struck a nerve but she took the silence as a sign to continue, " He's in America. We haven't been apart for even this long since the war. I can't cope. I hate having to lay in that big bed all on my own. It's painful. That's why I went out, to numb the pain. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, it's not your concern,"

She trailed off leaving them in an thoughtful silence. The only sounds were the depths of their breathing and the crackling of the flames dancing on the coals of the fire. Draco didn't quite know what to say. He had already known about the mission Harry was on as he too worked in the Ministry, filing reports for each and every Auror. He figured this might have been what Ginny was upset about and it pained him to see her this way. How could she have suddenly gone so down hill? She was no longer the firer, young Weasley who was handy with her wand tricks any more. She was hollow. Her eyes deep and dark. Her hair dull and limp. She was merely a shadow of her former self. A ghost even.

Soon, the silence became unbearable and Ginny had to break it, "So...nice place."

"um, thanks. Moved in just after the war. It's not much but I like it. Quiet, you know?" Draco replied, slightly taken back by the sudden change of subject as well as the calmness in her voice.

"What happened to Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked timidly, feeling like a curious child about to shot down for asking questions.

"I left. Too man bad memories. I haven't seen my Mother and Father since. I do write to Mother but my Father has no interest, not that he ever really did," Draco sighed, staring at his knees. There was another little silence in which Ginny, without really thinking about it, placed her hand in Draco's which was resting on his knee and ran her thumb over his knuckles. His hands were strong and warm compared to her which were cold and small. He turned his head to look into her comforting brown eyes, his grey ones looking shocked but also mingled with a silent thank you. Suddenly realising what she was doing, Ginny snatched her hand back as if it had been burnt. He looked hurt due to the sudden loss of contact.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," Ginny said in a rash and hastily made for the door.

"Ginny, wai-" But she had already left, slamming the door shut loudly behind her.


End file.
